The present invention relates generally to design and construction of a wide-angled image display system for use on automobiles.
Present invention solves at least two industry problems: the blind spots that a car driver cannot see and the incorrect evaluation of speed of other larger vehicles.
The use of multiple cameras for capturing separate images, which are views from the sides and back of driver's vehicle, and then feed into an image distribution system to generate an integrated wide-angled eliminates the blind spots.
A computer control unit, employing a program logic described herein, transforms large (seemingly slow-moving) object to several regular-sized automobile images, and thus avoid driver's illusion that a large vehicle is moving slowly, when in fact the large vehicle is moving or approaching very fast.